


Teddy bear

by a_reader_and_writer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Multi, Polyamory, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 00:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_reader_and_writer/pseuds/a_reader_and_writer
Summary: Draco and Neville asks Theo to join their relationship and a sneak peak 5 months into their relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

Draco and Neville had been dating for some time now, almost 5 years to be exact. However Neville's newest colleague at the greenhouse had both their attention.

Theodore Nott. Back from America after escaping from the aftermath of the war that way. No one blamed him, since it had been awful for awhile, everyone dealing with their own grief.

But now Draco and Neville had to deal with the fact that Theo had filled out, in muscles. His skin slightly tanned and his eyes sparkling when something caught his interest. Freckles decorated his skin, making him a piece of art. And the worse of all he had dimples when he smiled.

Neville had invited Theo over for a dinner a few times now, the three of them getting to know each other again. Growing closer again.

Right now they were having dinner again, home made ratatouille by Neville, full of fresh vegetables from their garden, the one Draco tended during the day.

"Another glass wine Theo" Draco offered, after pouring Neville one as well.

Theo swallowed a bite, his Adam's apple moving up and down.

"Yes please" he answered raising his glass in confirmation.

Draco poured him another, the rest of the dinner going on a usual. They would talk about their day or anything that came to mind.

At the end they moved to the living room, here Draco and Neville shared a look before sitting down on the couch opposite to Theo.

Theo threw them a strange look, but kept quiet.

"We want to ask you something Theo" Draco started, but he didn't came farther.

"Is it because of the looks?" Theo asked, a look of slight panic on his face.

Both the other two frowned in confusion.

"Uh which looks?", Neville inquired.

"Uuuh those of a lovesick puppy. At least Hermione said I looked that way at you two, and Luna said I had Nargles flying around".

At the end he hid his face in his hands, upon seeing Draco and Neville trying to hold in their laughter.

"Oh no Theo, we're not laughing at you, but this makes our question a whole lot of easier."

"We would like you to become a part of our relationship, we think it would be great and definitely will work out" Neville continued.

At this Theo looked up again, slowly checking both their faces to see if it was a joke.

"Like with the three of us?"

At this the other two nodded, slowly sitting down next to him. Draco even taking place on Theo's lap as he would usually do on their daily nights together.

"And you're both sure about this"

"We're both one hundred percent sure" Neville said, while Draco answered with "Definitely". 

"Kiss me" Theo whispered. 

He was barely finished or the sweetest kiss was placed on his lips by Draco. All soft and fluttering, no tongue, just their lips moving together and exchanging love. 

Draco pulled back, and his lips were taken by Neville. 

He was way more insisting, claiming Theo's lip, dominating the kiss. Slowly prying Theo's lips apart, at the first touch of their tongues Theo actually moaned. 

A faint whimper of Draco in the background. They kissed some more this way, Theo happily following Neville till they pulled back apart. 

A few seconds of silence and than, 

"Yes I would like to be a part of your relationship". 

"Our relationship now Theo" Neville smiled, while Draco hugged him. 

They still had a lot to figure out, but it would be all good.


	2. Teddy bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sneak peek.

The three men were now dating for 5 months to be exact. Things were going great and they really fit together. No one was excluded and they had a talk once every two weeks. 

During this talk Theo got to know more and more about the other two, including their kinks. Apparently Draco was a little, he would sometimes drop in his headspace at seemingly random times, but it was just cause he was too overwhelmed by his life and that way he could escape. 

So far Theo only has seen it happen four times, and all the times Neville was there too. Taking care of Draco, calling him their good little boy, and letting Draco call him, Neville, daddy. 

Most these times Theo would hover in the background, eventually cuddling Draco while they watched a cartoon and the other sucked on his paci. 

He didn't find it strange or disturbing or anything. Theo actually found it quite cute. 

Last night Draco had dropped in his headspace again and both Neville and him had cuddled the boy in bed, whispering sweet nothings and telling silly jokes. 

This morning Draco was alright again, still a bit short in his answers but for the rest himself again, in his regular headspace. 

Neville had had breakfast with them, before leaving towards Hogwarts. He had promised McGonagall that he would help with the greenhouses at the school. 

After breakfast Draco had went upstairs, telling Theo with a kiss on the cheek that he had to make a call. 

Theo had pecked his lips in return, before installing himself in front of the television. Hermione had taught all of them how it worked and now they were a bit addicted to this magic the muggles had. 

He was just about to get up when Draco walked in, the moment Theo threw one look at the other he knew something was wrong. 

Draco's eyes were red and puffy, silent tears running over his cheeks and dripping down his nose. 

Theo got up and walked over to his boyfriend, "Are you alright love?"

At this Draco sniffed, before nuzzling his head in Theo's shoulder. 

"Dey mean" he whimpered, sniffing more when he felt Theo freeze slightly at noticing Draco was in his headspace. 

Quikly he engulfed Draco in a hug, "ssh it's alright darling".

At this Draco shook his head. 

"Nu dey called me an a.. a dea deatheater" he said in a small voice. 

At this Theo could feel the rage filling his body, wanting to put the person who dared to say such back in place. However a whimper stopped all such thoughts. He had to take care for Draco right now, a small little boy. 

Carefully he picked Draco up, sitting down on the couch with him on his lap. 

"They lied. Don't listen to them love. You're a great person and our special little boy yes?" 

Draco looked at him with slight distrust, but nodded eventually. Apparently deciding that Theo spoke the truth. 

At this Theo started to wipe away the others tears, also trying to wipe his nose, only for Draco to move backwards, giggling. 

"Tickles" he exclaimed. 

"But we need to wipe your nose too darling. Otherwise it gets stuffed. Can you be a good boy for me so I can wipe it?" Theo asked, keeping his voice low and gentle. 

That was one of the things Neville had told him to do should he ever not be there when Draco got in his little headspace. Hard voices, or angry would only upset Draco further. His headspace is supposed to be his safe place and it was up to them to keep it that way. 

"Otay" Draco said, seeming to prepair himself for the tickles to come. 

Quikly Theo wiped his nose clean, the other only giggling slightly, but staying in place. 

A small incendio and the dirty wipes were away, meanwhile Draco curled further into Theo's body, sucking on his thumb. 

"You want to watch the telly?" Theo asked. 

At this the man on his lap nodded enthusiastically. 

So Theo turned it on and put on the cartoon network, after he summoned Draco's paci and his teddy bear. 

The stuffed animal being grabbed out the air by the male in question and cuddling it closely. 

Theo caught the paci and held it in front of Draco's mouth, to pop it in when the other opened his mouth. 

Together they watched cartoon after cartoon, Draco only speaking up to comment on the characters. 

It was almost an hour later when the floor flared to life and Neville stepped out. 

Draco's head was up within a few seconds, hopping of the couch and running towards Neville. 

"Daddy" he yelled, excited, his paci falling out his mouth. 

Neville didn't even need a few second or he was picking Draco up, twirling him around. 

"Hey babyboy, did you miss me". 

At this Draco nodded, "Buh daddy Theo took care for mes". 

Theo couldn't help but smile at this, walking closer as to kiss Neville. 

"Welcome home" he said, booping Draco's nose, making the boy smile. 

"You're alright" Neville inquired Theo, looking him in the eyes. 

Theo could see the underlying question by it. Was he alright? Did it go well with Draco dropping in his headspace? Wasn't he overwhelmed?

"I'm great, he was a good little one. We watched cartoons" he answered. 

"Oh well in that case we better continue with that" Neville answered, getting a cheer from Draco. 

And so they spent the afternoon watching cartoons, till Draco came back to himself. 

Then they talked about the call and what happened. Both Neville and Theo assuring Draco that he wasn't a deatheater, he did what he had to do to survive, but he wasn't evil. 

Draco also thanked Theo during this talk for taking care of them, only to be waved away by the other. 

"It's what you do for the ones you love. And you're were totally adorable so" 


End file.
